The Christmas That Never Was
by Infamously Me
Summary: The old gang is back together. When Ash upsets Misty, Brock and Pikachu he wishes he never ever existed but when that wish comes true he finds out things aren't as good as he thought they would be. Can he undo the wish? What are things like anyway? R&R!
1. December 13

**THE CHRISTMAS THAT NEVER WAS**

_A special holiday fanfiction from yours truly. Have a safe, fun and happy holiday season!_

_Summary:__ It's almost Christmas and the old gang is back together again. But when Ash upsets not only Misty but Brock and Pikachu too, he wishes he had never existed that way he wouldn't have made them so upset. When his wish comes true Ash quickly realizes world is much different now that he never existed. Ash is pretty much on the outside looking in now (like a ghost) and he can't change anything. Will he be able to unwish this wish? What is the world really like? Find out in this special holiday style fanfiction!_

_This is also the first time I am going to be telling the story through a characters eyes (first person POV) so take it easy if it isn't that great the first time around._

_**DECEMBER 13:**_ Be careful what you wish for

"Ash Ketchum you are the most unreasonable, inconsiderate person I have ever met!" Misty shouted at me like she was about to explode.

Jeez what's her problem? "What'd I say!?" I shouted back.

"You know darn right! You said I'm shaped like a man you dick!" I watched Misty's eyes water up with tears. Oh boy here we go I just made my best friend cry.

"You two fighting again!? Keep it down this time will ya?" I heard Brock shout over from the camp fire.

Misty started to storm off in a fit of rage. I'm not saying sorry to her she started it! And she is shaped like a man!

"Ash what did you say to her?" Brock walked over to me quietly.

"Well why does it matter!?" I said in a fit of rage. I didn't even know what had come over me at that time. "All you do is cook! That's why we keep you around, you act smart but you're dumb because you couldn't figure that out!" I slammed my hand over my mouth. Did I just say that to my friend? What is going on here? Why am I talking like this to the people I care about!?

"Ash!??! If I had known you felt that way I would have left long ago!" Brock widened his eyes it seemed... I can't really tell with him.

"Well why don't you leave now!? I mean I can do fine without either of you!" I shouted. I was really unsure of what was coming over me, I was being so ignorant to my friends.

Without saying anything Brock turned and walked in the same direction as Misty. "Looks like you can handle yourself..." I heard him mumble.

"Pika!?" Pikachu looked at me confused. "Well why don't you go with them then!?"

Pikachu continued to stare at me. "I told you! Go if you're gonna be like that!"

Pikachu looked at me with sad eyes as he jumped off my shoulder to the ground and followed Brock. "Who needs them!?"

I wasn't sure what had just happened there. I think I just made my friends hate my guts... so I'm really on my own I guess... in the dark, cold, snow.... hey I have a fire and I can cook stuff. There's a semi frozen pond over there so I have water.

The snow was falling lightly like time had slowed down. But no... time was still ticking on... wasn't it? Well it felt like it as I walked over to the frozen pond and picked a cold rock off the ground and threw it through the thin layer of ice.

I watched the ice break open and the water fly a couple centimetres in the air and drop back into the hole in the ice. I take a seat on the sand and grab another rock. "Sometimes I wish I never existed... maybe then I wouldn't have ticked the guys off... and maybe I wouldn't screw up so much..." I ran my fingers over the groves in the rock even though it was pretty smooth to the touch. I knew this would happen... I'm sorry now... but I don't know where they went so I'll wait for them to come back I guess.

I threw the rock into the hole in the ice the pervious rock made. And I watched the water splash up and drop... wait it's not dropping down? The snow was frozen in midair and the leaves on the trees stopped blowing lightly. Time had stopped!? But I was still moving... I could still see my breath as I stood up and looked around.

"Your wish is granted!" A female voice laughed at me as I jumped at the sound as the ice on the pond broke and a great wave of water slammed down on me. Water filled my mouth like air; I swallowed hard taking down the ice cold water. My insides felt like they had frozen over like the pond as I closed my eyes. "Oh no, am I drowning?"

I heard the female voice laugh again as I lay on the ground. "Be careful what you wish for..." the voice laughed as it faded. "What is going on here?" I can't believe that just happened.

Time was flowing again normally it seemed. I could feel the snow falling on my head, the cold wind blowing in my ear and a small tide coming off the pond hitting my forehead. I felt very tired... maybe if I just relax... I can go to sleep here.

But as I swung in and out of sleep I heard what sounded like Misty scream "Oh my god! Ash is fading away Brock come look!"

I'm what!?!?! FADING! GAH!

_END OF CHAPTER 1_

Please review so I know what you think. This is just the start so it's not gonna be long or anything.


	2. December 14 MORNING

_**DECEMBER 14 MORNING: **_

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun started to rise. Where was I anyway? I can't remember a thing... I just remember lots of water and Misty shouting something to Brock. I started to examine the area. I was back at the campfire. But I swear I was at the pond. "Hmmm Brock? Misty? Pikachu? Where are you!?" I called into the forest, the brisk morning air filling my lungs. The snow on the grounded still has not changed.

There was no campfire, no sleeping bags, no tent, no signs that anyone had been there not even footprints in the snow. "They left without me? Jeez I ticked them off that much? This is a bit extreme."

I stood up and continued to look around me. "I can't believe this! They took off without me, even Pikachu!"

I started to scratch my head. What am I going to do now? My backpack is missing too! They took all my stuff what jerks! Brock has the map too... this officially sucks now. "Okay guys joke's over! You've had your fun, I'm sorry about what I said last night. This isn't funny anymore." I called into the bushes.

There was some reselling I was just ready for them to jump out of that bush any second now... now... now... no now... now? No one came out though, not even a rattata. Well what was causing the movement then? My question was quickly answered as a little boy with red hair jumped out of the bush and scared the day light out of me. "Hey kid you shouldn't scar people like that! Huh?"

The boy totally ignored me like I didn't exist... like I wasn't even there. This sounds crazy but what happens next is nothing short of strange yet amazing. The boy walked right through me... like I was air. "What in the?"

"Rex come here! I now you're here." The little boy hollered into the forest. Out jumped a playful little growlithe puppy, no wonder the boy is so jumpy look at his pokémon. "C'mon growlithe mom is making breakfast! Pancakes our favourite!" The little boy turned to me and ran through me again and his growlithe followed his lead.

"Huh?" I gasped as I put my hands out to block him. They were transparent... I could see the boy running at me through my hands! "Am I dead!?!? I'm having serious déjà vu of the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town now... when I got turned into a ghost.

The boy disappeared into the bushes again. Maybe I should follow him. I think I recognize him from somewhere too. I wonder if I can fly just like in Lavender Town.

I started jumping in the air several times like a bird trying to learn how to fly. I even flapped my arms a couple times just for the heck of it, but nothing... I can't fly. So I started to run after him. I ran to the bush he ran into and expecting to push the leaves and twigs aside my hands fly right through. So I can walk through stuff I guess. I started running again, I know in an hour this is all going to hit home... I am running through whole trees and not getting hurt and I can see through myself. This isn't natural!

I eventually catch up to the boy he can sure run fast though. His house is a small, run down shack. Nothing too high class and probably not something I would want to hang around just because of its creepy exterior. "He lives here?" I finally get a good look at the boy and I see he is wearing ripped up, dirty, old and ratty looking clothes. "He's poor..." I start to feel a bit more sentimental as I see his hair isn't as bright a red as it should be, his cheeks are pale, his freckles really stand out on his pale white skin. He doesn't look well fed either.

"Honey you found growlithe I see!" A woman I assume is his mom gives him a hug.

"Yep he wasn't hard to find." The boy patted the growlithe. "You watch mom me and growlithe are going to take the pokémon league challenge next year and we'll beat them all! And then I'll have enough endorsement deals to pay for your medicine! I'll be just like Gary Oak, a hometown hero!"

His mother smiled warmly at her son... I started to feel a bit empty inside... and sort of bad. Wait back up! Did he say Gary Oak? Hometown hero!? This is Pallet Town then! And that kid is little Johnny Timmins the kid that use to bug me when I came home! But I thought he was from a middle class family. And I thought he wanted to be like me not Gary... he told me himself!

As I get lost in deep thought Johnny and his mother had gone inside. The screen door slammed with a bang. "Sorry about slamming it mom! It slipped" I hear Johnny apologize.

"What in the world is happening here? Middle class to lower class? Ash (me) to Gary? Being able to walk through stuff?" I rub my head confused. "Gosh I wonder how mom is doing......... MOM!"

I ignore Johnny and his family as I book it into town. Running through cars, houses, stop signs and anything else that comes my way. I need to get use to that anyway. And where my house is suppose to be there is a huge mansion with a big red "R" in the centre.

"Team Rocket owns my property!?" I swallowed hard somewhat scared. "No way... mom loved this land she would never sell. Unless... oh no!"

I didn't even take time to think it over I ran though the glass doors to see what was going on inside this new house of horrors as I call it.

Inside the mansion made my jaw just drop. I swear if I wasn't a ghost I would have wet myself by now. Inside was decorated with garland, bows, candy canes, fancy ornaments and in the centre a massive Christmas tree. It was the biggest tree I have ever seen I think. The staff was still decorating it with lights and other things. And in the background there were Christmas carols being played on the radio.

"What happened to my house?" I slapped my face expecting my hand to go through but instead I got a big smack in the face. Well I can touch myself but I can't touch anything else that's for sure. "What is this? Some sort of hidden operation?"

I watch three very familiar janitors mop the floor beside me. "I know them... don't I?"

The janitors were whistling Christmas carols happily... the one I picked up on was jiggle bells. One had long red hair, the other purple short hair and the other looked like a meowth. TEAM ROCKET! Well the team of rockets that stalks me all the time. Their janitors!? And they are happy about it!?

"Oh I'm so happy Giovanni's wife hired us!" Jessie laughed happily.

"Giovanni has a wife!?" I snapped a bit shocked. But who? Who is his wife? No way...... I hope I am just guessing!

I started off toward the staircase running through a few grunts who were talking about their holiday plans. "Excuse me!" I cough forgetting they can't hear me.

But as I ran up the stairs there was a female grunt and a male grunt talking about how the boss is going to give extra holiday pay this year all thanks to his new wife. And that they are going to his office to discuss something involving the Kanto gyms.

I should follow them and listen in maybe... I walked behind them slowly as they opened the elevator doors. The doors slammed behind us as the male grunt pressed the buttons for the 10th floor.

"So when is dad getting out of the hospital Jen?" The guy asked the girl. They must be brother and sister.

"Not sure. Next week I guess Jim." Jen shrugged.

"Just in time for Christmas!" Jim smiled.

I felt for the first time in my life as if the bad guys weren't all bad. They care about their dad and Christmas. Wow so a world without me is better for the bad guys and worse for the people I know. Or maybe they were always like this... I don't feel like getting lost in deep thought about it though.

So anyway the too continued to talk about their father and Christmas plans and their pay checks. Suddenly the elevator made a "ding" noise and the doors opened up to a large office. The light was blinding as I made my way in behind the grunts. As I stood there in the silence behind them I saw Giovanni sitting at the desk with his hands folded. "What do you want!?"

"Umm... it's about the Kanto gym take over... when do you plan to take action?" Jen said softly.

"Hmmmm Christmas Eve sounds good." Giovanni smiled at the grunts but it felt like he was looking at me.

"But sir it's Christmas Eve! How about Boxing Day?" Jim argued with him.

"No! Everyone knows Boxing Day is hectic even for the gyms." Giovanni yelled. It felt like the room was shaking as his voice bounced off the walls. "Do what I say!"

"Ye...yes sir." Jen and Jim nodded sadly as they walked out but I didn't follow. I wanted to stay and see who his wife was. I mean he must live here.

As Jim and Jen marched into the elevator and the doors closed my attention was on Giovanni. He was looking right at me! Well he might have been looking at the elevator but his eyes looked like they were trying to meet my eyes.

Suddenly a door opened and out step... oh my god... my mother! She was dressed in black from head to toe she didn't even look like my mom! But I knew it was her (since I'm her only son and all, I can sense this).

"Darling our son wants to know if he can mess with that poor family on the outskirts of town." My mom sighed. Wait son? They have a son together!??!!?

"You mean the ones who live in the shack? Yeah sure why not! They haven't paid their taxes in over five months." Giovanni scoffed. This conversation was making me feel sick.

"Okay. Damien he said it was fine!" My mother yelled into the room behind her. I felt an emptiness hearing her call another name instead of mine.

"Damien? Who the heck is Damien!?" I asked myself. It was weird hearing my mom call Giovanni darling and the thought of her having a son with him makes me want to puke. Wonder what the kid looks like? He's probably spawn of Satan or something if he is Giovanni's son.

"Alright mother." The voice I suppose is Damien's laughed. He had a deep and mature voice. He sounded like a tough guy too. I guess I'm about to find out if his looks back it up.

Out stepped a boy with spiked black hair, brown eyes and wearing combat boots, a leather jacket, dark blue jeans with a chain on the side, black gloves with the finger tips cut off and a red head band wrapped around his forehead. He looked like a wanna be Rambo.

"Haha Thanks dad." Damien laughed with his scary deep voice. It kind of reminds me of Paul's voice.

Without anymore dialogue Giovanni spun around in his chair to look out the window, my mom went to stand by his side and their um.... "son" went down the elevator. It was either stay here and watch my mom get all close with Giovanni (which is absolutely disgusting) or follow Damien and try to stop him (even though I can't do anything).


	3. December 14 EVENING

_**DECEMBER 14 EVENING**_

_If you don't have constructive criticism please don't even bother leaving a review/comment, you waste your time and mine._

As I followed Damien through town slowly. I watched him throw snowballs at windows, shops and school children. This guy is really ticking me off, but I should keep following him... just in case.

The more I look at this kid the more I see myself. Maybe he is me? I mean he has the same mother (apparently) but I don't know who my dad is.

I try to keep close to him, almost stepping on his heels as he heads to the outskirts of town. "What is he going to do to Johnny?" is all I can think. Without a word Damien swipes a lighter out of his jacket, flips it on and lights a corner of the wooden shack.

"Oh my god! What are you doing!" I shout as I run through Damien. "Johnny get out now!"

The house blows up into flame as Johnny and his family rush outside to watch their house burn to the ground. Damien is laughing like a psychopath as I swing my fists through his head. It's like he is laughing at me. But no he is laughing at the fire and Johnny's family.

"You Jerk!" I scream as Johnny runs through me and jumps on Damien's back.

Johnny started punching Damien's face as hard as he could. "You big fat jerk! Now where is my family going to live huh!? It's almost Christmas and all the presents have been burned!"

Within moments the house had fully burnt down to cinders. "Hm trailer trash." Damien coughed as he threw Johnny into a tree and walked away.

"We're not trailer trash!" Johnny screamed in rage.

"I was just giving an idea of the lifestyle you could pursue." Damien sighed waving his hands in the air.

I try to tackle him to the ground but I fly through again. There is nothing I can do... I didn't know it would be this bad. Why are they are poor anyway? Oh yeah I remember... when I was younger I helped Professor Oak and some other locals build them a house. And things just kept on getting better for them I guess. But I wasn't much help... I was only about 8. So why would they be poor I mean I didn't really do anything. But then again I did tell my mom about them... and she told some other people... hmm I guess I did help. And without me telling someone about it they never got their house!

Johnny's mother was crying, his father looked rather sick so he couldn't do a thing and his sister was in shock. "Growlithe get him! Use bite!" Johnny coughed hard.

"Do you really want to do that!?" Damien scoffed as he jumped out of the way and pulled a pokeball out of his jacket. Man he has tons of stuff in there... I wonder if he has a five star hotel in there too. "If it's a battle you want... a battle you shall get. But I warn you... I am one of the best in Kanto. If you win I'll buy you a new house... if you lose you and your family become loyal Rocket members to my father."

I would teach this guy a thing or two if I had pokémon on me and I wasn't a ghost. But I don't think Johnny can beat Damien... I mean if Giovanni is his father god knows what tricks and pokémon he has up his sleeve.

"Yeah I'll take ya! One on one!" Johnny smiled at him. I can't believe what I am about to watch one of the wimpiest kids I know if about to take on alternate reality me.

"Very well then." Damien grinned as he raised a pokeball at Johnny. "Now... let's see what you can do. GO CROBAT!"

Out popped a huge bubble gum pink and green bat much like Brocks (but different colours). The look of it was kind of scary. And the fact it was miss coloured added to the effect. A shiny pokémon I guess.

"We'll make quick time of this eh Crobat? Just one little growlithe nothing too big and strong, but if it was an arcanine I would be a bit more careful." Damien laughed like a nutcase.

"Let's go! Me and growlithe can take you!" Johnny yelled as his mother balled her eyes out.

"Well in that case... take the first shot let's see what you can do!" Damien mocked.

"Okay fine I will! Growlithe use flamethrower-

Time froze again... just as the line of fire shot out of growlithes mouth.

"Seen enough?" A man's voice sighed at me.

"YES! Who are you anyway!? What is happening to me?" I shouted at the sky as snowflakes landed on my eyelashes.

"This is what you wanted isn't it? To no exist? I mean after all you did upset your friends." The man's voice laughed.

"I didn't mean it! And wasn't there a girl voice before?" I asked.

"Ahem... that doesn't matter!" The man yelled. "Would you like to see more?"

"NO THANK YOU! Just send me home... I mean put it back to normal!" I screamed as the sky flashed to white and I find myself sitting outside the Pewter City gym.

"Oh now what? You want me to see Brock now is that it?" I ask... but no one answered.

I watched a man wipe snow off the gym windows with a snow brush. "That looks like Brock!"

"Excuse me Brock is your gym still open for matches tonight?" a woman asked. Well that answered my question... I guess because Brock never met me he never left the gym...

He simply shook his head no and walked inside. He didn't hit on her.

As the sun sets... I follow Brock into the gym as the day quickly comes to a close.


	4. December 15

_pPlease note: This plot came to me in a dream, I've never even heard of "it's a wonderful life" in my wonderful life. So sorry but I didn't rip a movie plot (nah nah nah nah nah loser :P) so epic fail for you Farla! _

_**DECEMBER 15**_

Brock didn't really do anything interesting for the rest of the night. Just cleaned the gym, fed the pokémon and went to bed. Nothing too important, kind of boring actually. But I did learn how to float after closing my eyes and stomping on the floor which is interesting. So let's fast forward to the next morning shall we?

Brock woke up and didn't make a sound. He actually seemed rather depressed as he swept the gym floor with a broom. But there is a bulletin board that I hadn't seen before that he keeps staring at and then he looks at the clock.

I haven't heard the guy talk once! So while he looks at the board I figure I mind as well take a look myself. Turns out there was a sheet of paper that said "Rocket inspection December 15. 1:23 PM sharp."

"So that's what is wrong huh?" I tell myself. "He's gonna have to give up the gym!"

It was 12:57 PM at this time...not too much longer.... I still haven't heard a word out of Brocks mouth. And now I see why. There was no sign of his family or any Christmas decorations, if anything the gym had gotten darker. Where was his family?

A few minutes later the gym doors busted in. It was about 1:00 PM. Team rocket was early... 23 minutes to be exact.

"Hey Brock, we're taking the gym clean or not! Thanks for cleaning it though." A grunt screamed as he ran inside.

"But I thought if it was clean you wouldn't...." Brock stuttered in fear as one grunt held him at gun point.

"Raid the gym for all it's worth. Whatever money, jewels or anything else well... finders keepers." The grunt with the gun ordered as at least seven grunts rushed in and started throwing chairs, glasses and tables around.

"Where does he keep all the dough?" A female grunt asked in rage.

"In the fridge?" Brock joked as the grunt pointed the gun closer to Brock's head. "The gym has no money, you took it all for your crazy taxes."

"NONSENSE!" The gunman screamed. "You just shut up! If you aren't gonna tell us where it is then don't say nothing!"

As I watch the gym get raided for all it's worth Brock didn't even care. He looked so down on his luck it was just too sad for words.

"Hey Jax I hit the jackpot I mean Jaxpot!" A female grunt called from the closet.

"Take everything! Then plant the bomb!" Jax (the gunman I assume) shouted.

"Gottcha!" The grunts yelled as they carried sakes full of who knows what outside and loaded it into black moving trucks with red "R's" painted on the sides. Like the ones you would call if you were moving to a new house. This must be team rocket's cover up, a moving company.

I saw then grunts seriously take EVERYTHING from the gym from couches to picture frames and that last shred of food in the fridge. Greedy buggers. Like c'mon they even took empty soda pop cans out of the trash. No scratch that.... they took the whole trash can.

Jax pulled handcuffs out of his back pocket and slapped them onto Brocks wrists and threw him into a movie truck full of stuff and slammed and locked to door. "Set the bomb!"

"Bomb set!" The grunts shouted as they carried a large landmine into the gym. That sucker was huge! They needed 8 people just to carry it in and an extra 5 to help set it up. It was very technical and computerized. You needed ID for everything you want to access. It must have taken at least 10 minutes just to get all the settings just so.

"Area clear!" A rocket screamed out the truck door with a walky-talky in one hand and a donut in the other. Jax jump into the passenger's seat just a he said that.

"Bomb ready!" The grunts yelled as they ran out of the gym in fear and jumped into the moving trucks as they pulled out.

"Oh no!" I yell. "If it goes off it will take the whole city with it!"

I swing the doors open as the bomb beeps several times before is explodes. The shrapnel flying through me and once again I remain untouched and unharmed. But in a matter of seconds the gym explodes in a flash of light. I cover my eyes with my hands but I can still see the bits and pieces of metal, brick and rock fly at me.

The flashes light were blinding. The bang could make you deaf if you weren't prepared for it.

"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!" I scream as metal flies through me and the truck drives out of sight.

Time stood still again. Not this again! This time I wanna get some answers at least. But no one spoke. There was rock going through my body before time froze and no it was just floating there.

The explosion had finished but the light was still strong. Then the light flashed at me and I was gone.

Well not gone gone... but somewhere else.... eh.... just not there. I was in Cerulean city now. Great now what is gonna happen. This is getting old fast.


	5. December 16

_**DECEMBER 16**_

As I stood outside the city the first thought that came to mind was "Misty". Oh man what has happened to her I wonder? I'm really worried after seeing what happened to Brock. I don't even wanna imagine what has happened to her.

As I stand up I can't help but notice the city. It's bright, cheery and kind of...fake like a supermodel that has had plastic surgery. It looked too focused on glam than the actual city itself. This proves it to me now... hands down Misty's sisters are still on top and running the gym.

There were thousands of posters around the city as I walked farther in. The posters of Misty's sisters and stuff like that.

"Oh great, Lily, Violet and Daisy. But where would Misty be then?" I ask myself rather unhappily. "I met her in the woods when she ran away from home... so would that mean she isn't even here?"

I think about it for sometime as I walk to the gym. It was morning yet again. I'm starting to question how the days go by in this alternate reality. I see old an old man walking his eevee up the street as I walk to the gym doors. The gym really didn't look any different.

I walk in and see a girl with bright orange hair scrubbing the floor down like Cinderella. This was Misty I knew it... I could sense it. Much like Brock she didn't say a word, she wasn't complaining and moaning or anything. This wasn't right.

"Misty? Misty are you alright?" I asked thinking she can't hear me... but I was about to be proven wrong.

"What? Who said that!?" Misty jumped off the floor and faced me.

"Umm... I did?" I reply kind of shocked.

"Who are you?" She asks kind of surprised.

"I'm Ash! I'm your friend! And you're my friend!" I say desperately.

"I don't know an Ash..." Misty looked at me even though she couldn't see me. "Sorry..."

"You aren't scared?" I ask.

"Well I'm probably dreaming." Misty shrugged. "Please leave my sister will think I'm crazy. You seem nice but you simply must leave."

"Misty! Stop being nice to me! Stop being a push over to your sisters and being their maid! The Misty I know is rude, loud, annoying and doesn't take crap from anyone!" I yell at her almost crying.

"What?" Misty looked at me again.

"C'mon!" I plead trying to put my hands on her shoulders.

She lifted her hands and put them of her shoulders as well, like she was hugging herself. But from my angle it looked like she was holding my hands. "Just go... away please..."

She seemed so innocent... defiantly not the Misty I know. She had her hair down and was wearing old clothing. She reminded me of Cinderella she really did.

"Oh my god... I can feel your hands..." Misty's eyes started to tear up.

"What? You can feel me!?" I asked shocked at the sight of tears.

"Yes... they're cold.... but I can feel them." Misty nodded as she let go.

"Then you can help me!" I smile for the first time in a while.

She just shook her head no. "I have a duty to this gym and I don't even know what you want me to help you with."

"I need you to tell people I'm here..." I say looking her in the eyes.

"I don't know who you are! But I feel terrible that you are like this!" Misty looked away as she turned her back.

"Don't!" I beg.

"Misty! Come make breakfast I'm hungry!" Lily shouted from another room.

"I should not keep them waiting... please just go." Misty ran off.

"MISTY!" I shout at her as she disappears into another room.

I decided to follow her and watch what else she does. She poured hot cups of coffee for Lily, Violet and Daisy. Made low fat pancakes and poured their cereal and milk for them. As she finished she bowed and left the room.

"Good job Misty, keep this up and you can live here forever." Daisy laughed taking a sip of coffee.

"Best deal we ever maid.... haha get it!" Violet giggled at the bad joke.

The deal must have been Misty can live there if she is their personal maid... she must have gotten really desperate out on her own.

"It was foolish of Misty to leave in the first place." Lily scoffed.

This really cheesed me off. They were talking about Misty like she was a scrap of meat and not a human being or something. I just wanted to scream up a storm of curse words at them. The way they talked about my friend was just insane. I couldn't believe it.

After hearing enough of them I decided to pursue Misty yet again. This time to her "room" well if that's what you want to call it. It was more like a closet, kind of small, smelly and dark. Not something the queen would stay in that's for sure.

She was lying on her bed balling her eyes out on her pillow. She must do this often I suppose. I mean I couldn't deal with the pressure. But no this seemed different she was sobbing about... me? Maybe she does remember me or something.

"Misty? Are you okay?" I asked confused putting a hand on her back.

"I thought you left?" Misty dried her tears as she looked up at me. "Oh my god I can see your face now!"

"What? Why only you?" I said in disbelief.

"I don't know... I don't know..." Misty shook her head at me.

"Misty go shopping now! We are all out of egg nog!" Daisy banged on the door as she made her demands. "I'm leaving the list here. Me, Lily and Violet have a shows the rest of the day. And that fridge better be stocked by 7:30 tonight!"

"Got it!" Misty tried to hide her tears as she stood up.

"I can see you now you know..." Misty sighed as she opened the door. "And I know you want to follow me... so mind as well tell you that I know you aren't leaving my side any time soon."

So for the rest of the day me and Misty chatted about why she was the only one that could see me. And she went shopping for her sisters.

As night fell we had become friends again. But it felt like Misty wasn't Misty.... like this was a totally different person. She was nice and polite to me all the time. This was weird but okay in a way.


	6. December 17

_**DECEMBER 17**_

That night was pretty much filled with "Misty do this and that". Eventually Misty went to bed. This was amazing, Misty could see me! Nothing could bring me more joy than knowing that I'm not alone. She still doesn't recognize me or know who I am but that's okay. It is still strange how she can see me... just like in Lavender town way back when. Only she could hear me and Brock couldn't. But this time she can see me!

As I stick my head through the door to see if Misty was asleep around 2:00 AM. A truck pulled up to the gym. The headlights were flashing like a boyfriend trying to sneak his girlfriend out of the house without parents noticing. But this wasn't like in the movies. This was far from boyfriends indeed. Team Rocket grunts to be exact. They are getting rather bold attacking in the night.

I decided to investigate first and then alert Misty. I mean if they are just looking around I can save it for morning right?

The rockets ran around the gym several times with flashlights looking in windows and taking pictures of the pokémon inside.

Eventually they took off in their truck. Quietly driving away into the night (or morning whatever you want to say).

But they left something behind. A slip of paper that seemed like a checklist the top read "Giovanni's Master Plan!" I started to read.

_**Giovanni's Master Plan**_

_Kidnap Brock (check)_

_Blow up Pewter City (check)_

_Report to Giovanni (check)_

_Examine the state of Cerulean City and it's gym (check)_

_Kidnap Lily, Daisy and Violet _

_Kill younger less beautiful and unimportant sister Misty_

_Kill any witnesses_

_Blow up Cerulean City_

_Repeat in rest of gyms and cites until total take over _

Since I can't touch the list I just hope it doesn't blow away in the wind or something.

So let's fast forward through me debating whether I should tell Misty and wake her up. It was 10:09 AM I think and Misty was running around like a mad hatter, scrubbing, washing and cleaning the gym.

"Oh no I woke up too late!" Misty started panicking. "My sisters will kick me out!"

I don't say a word. I know the Rocket's will show their faces soon... I can sense it. I should tell her about the list.

"Misty I want you to see something." I cough as I float in behind her.

"No time Ash! My days here are numbered if I don't finish soon! Thank goodness my sisters are on that new diet where you take sleeping pills and only eat breakfast." Misty panted as she ran the mop up the floor like a race car.

"You have to make time Misty! This is important! Come with me outside now!" I demand a tad upset.

"Ok ok fine." Misty rolled her eyes throwing the mop to the ground and followed me out.

I was floating just above the floor and she couldn't help but stare it seemed.

"I'm not a ghost ok? Well... at least I don't think I am." I roll my eyes as I go through the glass door.

She walks into the glass door like in those glass cleaner commercials. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at her face as she opened the door.

"Oh my! The shrubs are so messy! Thank you Ash I will get to trimming those in a bit. I just have to get the clippers." Misty started to go back inside.

"No! It's not that! Look on the ground over there!" I point at a slip of paper on the path.

"A grocery list?" Misty picked it up. "Milk, eggs, tomatoes, bread..."

"No not that! Flip it over!" I wave at her.

"hmm Giovanni's Master Plan....." Misty's eyes read the paper carefully as she scans it. "Kill Misty!?"

"I told you there was something to see out her! The Rocket's were here last night!" I exclaimed with hope.

"Oh I love them! They are amazing dancers!" Misty smiles.

"No not the Rockettes! The Rockets! As in Team Rocket!" I explain.

"Ooooooooooooooohhhhh. They were? Why didn't you tell me? Or wake me up?" Misty looked at me confused.

"Well... I ummm...." I was trying to search for words in my head as a van with a big red R on the side pulled up.

It was going to hit Misty! "Misty get out of the way!" I yell as I fly through her.

"Huh?" Misty looked confused and then BANG! The van smokes her in the side and she goes flying into the air and lands on the ground with a thud.

"Ah you idiot you got ahead of the plan!" Jax yelled jumping out the still moving van.

"Well she's done." A female grunt jumped out of the back and took Misty's pulse.

"NO!" I scream almost crying.

Misty can't be dead! They killed her? No!

"Alright I guess that is ok....." Jax raised an eyebrow. "Commence the operation!"

"Right!" The grunts nodded as they ran inside and handcuffed Lily, Violet and Daisy and threw them into the van.

Out of a truck they pulled out a bomb. Much like the one from Pewter City! The same 8 grunts carried it in and set it up.

"Ah man not again!" I shout as I stand next to Misty's lifeless body. But this time the bomb didn't go off.

The Rocket's drove away and time stopped again.

I was just in tears now! I had lost my friend and the only person who could see me and now they want me to go somewhere else. Just great, perfect!


	7. December 18

_**DECEMBER 18**_

As the mysterious light flashed yet again. I find myself holding Misty's hand and a few tears from my face seemed to have dropped onto her hand. Does this mean I'm more real than I was before? Am I slowing coming back into existence. Either way my heart hurt after watching her die. I can't even begin to explain how bad it hurt.

I find myself now sitting back in Pallet town in front of where my house should stand. The rocket headquarters. I'm still confused as anything still. But this must be happening for a reason. So I go inside but instead of going through the door like a ghost I walk into it. Which really hurt.

Wait... I hurt myself? I walked into the door not through it!? Oh my god I'm turning back into normal! Am I?

I start touching my arms, legs and chest to see if I was right. And I was! I was as real as anyone else here. I wasn't sure if this was good or not. But either way I'm going n.

I push the doors open and walk inside. It's night time of December 18th or close to the morning of December 19th, I can't tell. Whoever is controlling all this must have certain time periods I need to see or something.

But it was late... no one was there either, just me and the Christmas lights.

"I should go see Giovanni..." I tell myself as I continue walking to the stairs.

As I walk up the dark stairwell I feel like someone is following me and now that I exists in this alternate reality people can see me. I'm unprotected by pokémon or anything so if I get jumped that's it... I'm done.

I approach the elevator and call it down. As I watch the numbers light up to tell me what floor it's on I hear something down the hall.

"I told you mom that ghost kid can't hurt anything!" A voice that sounded like Damien's yelled.

"Damien I told you after 5 days the machine would stop working and he would exist again!" My mother yelled.... or his mother.... I don't know.

They were talking about me..... the elevator dinged and opened its doors. The ding was loud and clear and the next thing I heard was Damien kicking a door open down the hall and screaming "Who the hell is in here!?!?!?"

Damien was scary looking in the dark. His black spiked up hair didn't fall out of place as he ran up the hall at me like a football player. His headband was flying like a flag on a pirate ship or something.

He jumped at me like a crazy mankey and took me to the ground. "Who the hell are you!? Huh punk!? Who are you!?"

He was punching my face and stomach. I couldn't fight back because of his weight (he wasn't fat he just had a lot of clothing on and it weighed more than he did alone). Eventually he let up and threw me against the wall like a mobster and held me there. "Now who might you be?"

"Ash!" I shout in anger.

"Hey mom this is the guy I think!" Damien's eyes widened. "You look like me...."

"Really dear?" Our mother (I guess that what she is) poked her head out the doorway.

"And you look like me...." I cough a bit of blood and look at Damien.

Damien slowly let me go and backed away slowly.... "Never mind mom..... just my eyes playing tricks on me. It was just a janitor."

"Okay hun!" Our mother yelled and poked her head back inside.

My nose was bleeding like a river.

"Got lucky punk. If you know what's best for you don't go up the elevator and just go back to where you came from!" Damien spat on the floor and ran down the stairs.

"What the heck just happened there?" I ask myself somewhat clueless. "I need to go up the elevator! Giovanni knows something I can feel it."

I ignore Damien's warning and press on. I get into the elevator and select my floor.

I push buttons rather hard. As If I was punching a small ninja with my fingers. I was still very upset about the whole Misty thing. I couldn't understand why it hurt like this so I simply dismiss it as losing a friend. But yet I feel something else for her just don't tell anybody ok.

I wipe my nose of the little bit of blood that was still there. I'm not sure why Damien let me go, I thought he was the badass, Rambo, tough guy type but I guess not.

Kind of a weirdo just letting me go like that. I mean I've been held captive for my life many times and they almost never end like that.

Either way I suppose he was just being nice..... I kind of shrug my shoulders at the idea but I guess that's the best thing I can come up with.

The elevator reaches its floor and with a ding the doors fly open and the office was dark. I take my first few steps into the room. I see nothing, hear nothing and feel nothing. It must be empty right?

I take a few more steps and still nothing. The moonlight was cracking in through the windows.

But in the dark in front of me the large office chair that belongs to Giovanni turns around to face me. Just as the digital clock on the wall changes from 11:59 PM to 12:00 AM. And I find myself standing face to face with Giovanni.

_Author note:_

_I keep the chapters shorter in this fanfiction to keep you guessing._


	8. December 19

_**DECEMBER 19**_

"Giovanni what is going on!" I shouted as Giovanni gave me a cold and blank stare. "Well?"

No reply....

"Answer me!" I run up to the chair and as I get closer it's just a manikin with those glasses with the eyes in them. But I realize this is no store manikin... it's beeping....... IT'S A BOMB!

Great as if I don't have enough problems. I have to get out of here now and the only way out of the office it seems is the elevator... but its way too slow.

I've had just about enough of bombs to last me a lifetime. I run to the elevator that was now closed.... but the power was out. Yeah I know looked like it's snowing so hard out now it must have knocked out the power, it must have started snowing when I came in.

This is perfect I come back into existence and now I'm about to be brought back out of it. I rush to the desk to check if there is any button that opens a door somewhere but nothing... just a tape recorder with a tape in it. I don't have time to play it though. Probably one of Giovanni's wish lists.

I stuff it in my pant pocket as I open the window and remove the screen.

The wind blew strong with cold snowflakes flowing through the air. A blizzard no doubt. The wind blew the hat off my head and whipped my hair around like a tumble weed. I look down and see how far up I really am. This is so dangerous and crazy! I have to do it... I mean either way I will probably die right?

So I take a deep breath and count to 5. "1,2,3,4...........fififi FIVE!" I shout as a jump off the window ledge.

I'm freefalling without a shoot. And freefalling goes fast _(Author: Trust me if you ever go sky diving freefalling goes REALLY fast)_. It felt like the skin on my face was getting peeled right off because of the wind. The snow felt like bullets hitting me like a plane.

I land in a snow bank headfirst. Total faceplant into the snow. I lay there for a bit and soon pull myself out. "Argh! Kids don't do this at home..." I start picking snow out of my hair.

"Wait where's the boom? There was a bomb in there right?" I scratch my head confused. "Ah my hat!"

I pat my head hoping to find it in its usual place. Well I guess not.... it went into the outskirts of town... where Johnny's house had burnt down.

"Well that was less epic than I thought it would be... I just have a major headache now." I complain coming to my feet and walking off to the outskirts after my hat.

I put my hands in my pocket as I walk I remember the tape recorder. "Guess I should play it."

I got to Johnny's burnt down house when I was about to hit play. But stopped myself... Johnny and his family had built a small shelter out of a tarp, trees, sticks and whatever else that the burnt down house left behind.

I choose not to go inside... well not just yet. I decided to play the tape.

I push the button with a click the tape started. "Ash Ketchum if you are listening to this than that means you didn't listen to my boy Damien that traitor about going upstairs. You'll never find me Ketchum! And that machine.... with it I will trap you here forever! So how did I do it? I suppose I owe you that... easy I had my scientists create a power so strong it could sneak into other universes or realities. So I used this power to change your life! I also put a drug made for you to make you lash out at loved ones in the snow. That is yet another long story I choose not to share with you. Those voices were different grunts leading you on. And that same machine and drug made you invisible to people. Until you met your little girlfriend the machine went haywire so I'm glad she's out of the way now. But the darn thing couldn't be fixed. Now it just warps.... good enough... oh yeah by the way on pressing the play button you activate the bomb inside the manikin... hahahahahaha bon voyage.... or should I say bomb voyage."

The tape ended and in the distance a huge BOOOOOOOOM and smoke hit the sky. He blew up Rocket HQ.... smart bugger planting the button in the tape player. He probably thought I would play the tape inside and then the manikin would blow up.

So that's why Damien told me to stay out! But I still don't understand why he did. And what happened to mom!?!?

"MOM!!!!!" I shout astonished at the fact I had forgotten her.

But before I could run back to the now probably no longer standing headquarters of team Rocket a voice called out behind me.

"Mom! Look a hat!" The voice shouted.

I turn around and see Johnny picking up my cap and putting it on his head. "It's warm!"

"Honey put that back! Someone might have lost it." His mom came out of the small shelter. "Come inside you'll catch a cold."

"Hey you found my hat!" I shouted over and run to Johnny.

"This is yours?" Johnny looks at me with said eye.

"Yeah kinda..." I scratch my head.

"Johnny give this nice young man his hat back." His mother nodded at me.

"No you keep it. I mean it's Christmas right? Haha" I smile down at the kid.

"Thank you." His mom nods at me with tears of joy. "Please we don't have much... but will you join us inside?"

"Ummm I uhh... sure... what are you guess doing up so early anyway?" I laugh going inside their shelter.

"Long story mister." Johnny laughed with me.

But just as they opened the sheet that was suppose to be the door. Time froze again.

"Not again!" I shout as a white flash of light starts to take over the scene.


	9. December 20

_**DECEMBER 20**_

Now where am I going? I'm getting really sick of this! And that family will think I'm a jerk for just leaving like that! And Johnny has my bloody hat!

I find myself sitting outside some sort of shack on an island. The waves crashed the shoreline like a storm was coming. There was no snow on the island or in the air. Just a deserted island, but the lights were on in the shack and there was a rowboat pulled up onto shore.

I knock on the tin door not expecting to meet anyone. After a few taps on the tin I give up and turn away. But as I turn the door swings open like door to a bar on a Saturday night.

"Come in!" An old lady coughed. "Pikachu we have company."

I turn and see a short, innocent old woman and a Pikachu standing by her side.

"Is that my Pikachu?" I ask myself eyeballing the pokémon.

"I am Professor Sumac." The old woman nodded. "And this is my assistant Pikachu. I got him from my friend who is now long gone Professor Oak."

That must be my Pikachu!

"You were the last pokémon he had weren't you Pikachu?" Sumac hugged Pikachu tightly.

"Piiiiiiika!" Pikachu squeaked happily.

"But that was a few years ago now. And Oak has passed sadly. What's your name son?" She smiled at me.

"Ash!" I try to smile.

"Oh heavens I thought you were that bad Damien boy for a second. You know Giovanni's son?" Sumac let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah I know who you are talking about." I nodded thinking about Damien and how he warned me.

"Well you look like a good wholesome young man. So come on in." Sumac waved me in. "It's rude to talk outside like strangers."

Pikachu ran inside and laid down on a couch in the corner. Professor Sumac sat in an old computer chair in front of an old PC. "Shut the door now Ash. We don't want to get cold.

The shack itself looked like a small apartment, just one room. The couch was on one side and the computer was on the other. In the middle was an old kitchen table and chairs. Looked like it had been pulled from a dumpster. There was a sink, stove and small fridge (like a bar fridge) on the back wall. And the wall near the door had some pictures hanging on it. And there was a bulletin board with some information on pokémon research tacked to it.

"Well it isn't much but this is my lab, my house and my club haha." Sumac joked. "Go have a seat next to Pikachu. There is something I need to tell somebody and you seem to be somebody."

I went and sat next to the pokémon that should be mine and just stared at Pikachu somewhat depressed.

"Ash... don't tell anyone but I believe Giovanni is on the island... you know the team Rocket head boss guy. And I think this is where he is hiding the missing gym leaders." Sumac looked at the PC and slapped the monitor a few times with her hand.

"It might not be top of the line and brand new... but it works and that's all that matters." She laughed clicking around the screen. "Here it is."

She opened up an article from an internet site that read "Rocket's Secret Island?"

"I've found dozens of these articles online. This one is my favourite." She scrolled down.

There were pictures of the island and motorboats with red R's painted on the side pulling up with people with bags over their heads.

"It's about the Rocket's possibly hiding the gym leaders and Giovanni may be hiding out here as well." She explained. "This is where you come in Ash... I'm not young anymore and I can't go far into the jungle... so I will ask you. Will you go in for me with Pikachu and see if you can find Team Rocket. If there is a chance you can rescue the gym leaders take it!"

"Oh wow...."I scratch my head overwhelmed. "Sure I guess..."

"Perfect! I need a pair of young legs to do the running for me. Pikachu you and Ash will go out tomorrow morning... which I believe to be December 21..." Sumac smiled happily like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked happily and jumped on my shoulder.

This felt so right to me. Pikachu on my shoulder and going on an adventure. First thing that seems to be going right.

"Perfect! You leave tomorrow at dawn." Sumac smiled. "But for now... bed. Here's a tent for you. Sleep outside tonight. I mean you might have to for the next couple days so get use to it. Pikachu you too.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu nodded at me as Sumac handed me a tent in a bag.

"Set yourself up."

After a struggle I eventually put the tent up... it took me like an hour to figure out but I got it. Inside was basic if you have even slept in a tent you would know what it looks like.

I bring in the pillow and blankets the professor gave me and set up a small bed of sheets. Pikachu quickly cuddles in beside me as I lay down. I pat his head a couple times and he falls asleep.

But I can't sleep at all.... I stare at the roof of the tent and think about Misty. Why couldn't I help her? Why did she have to die? I still can't believe she is gone forever. Damn Giovanni! Dammit!

I still am not sure why Giovanni wanted to ruin my life suddenly... he must know something else... But I'm somewhat scared to find out. I mean if Damien looks like me and he is the son of my mother and Giovanni... does that mean Giovanni is my father!?!?!? The thought makes me discussed, it's impossible! My mom would never fall for a creep like him! Right?


	10. December 21

_**DECEMBER 21**_

The next morning was harsh. It was pouring rain in winter. But then again this was an island. Professor Sumac had me and Pikachu up bright and early.

"You two must go now!" She whispered pushing me and Pikachu into the jungle.

"I'm going, I'm going." I sigh.

Pikachu jumped to mu shoulder which felt so right and we were off. It was dark in there, many pokémon were just waking up. I tried not to wake the Arbok that was asleep in the middle of the path.

I step over the huge purple snake that was sprawled across the path like a log. There were mankey's swinging through the trees already looking for food. Chatot's were singing as well.

I kept walking and looking at the pokémon. Pikachu's head was turning every which way.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried pulling my hair.

"What? What's wrooooooooooooooooooooooo" I shout as a fall down a hole in the ground.

I find myself waking up in the dark. The ground was wet, cold and damp. "Pikachu!" I yell into the dark.

My head was pounding. I must have fallen down an old well or something. I look to the ceiling and see an opening in it with moonlight coming through it. It's night time already!? I must have been out for a long time!

"Pikachu where are you?" I shout again as I stand up.

"Well there's no way I'm getting back up there." I scratch my head as I look at the opening. "I guess I should see how far this well goes. Wait wells go up and down.... not down and across."

I start walking down the hall in this well slowly losing light the farther I get. Eventually (after falling in the darkness several times) I reach a bright opening. I'm back in the jungle again?

I'm in a huge opening in the jungle... like a canyon with leaves, vines and trees. There seemed to be only one way out of this canyon too... ahead was a door covered in vines and leaves. I rip the greenery off the door and see a faded R on the door.

This must be Team Rockets hideout! I push on the door and it opens easily like an old shed with a creek. The door comes off its hinges and falls to the ground. There are a few lanterns hanging from the dirt ceiling. It was like a mine shaft in there, even tracks for mining carts or people...

The further and further I get into this shaft I notice that it is getting wider. I'm not sure why that is but it seems suspicious.

Eventually I reach a new opening. It looked like a factory. I peek in for a second and saw grunts galore! Everywhere they were construction machinery of some sort.

As a couple sweaty grunts walked by and complained I hide in the shadow of a super computer. I listen in as I stand in the shadows.

"Ah jeez I tell ya Eddie, Giovanni has had us working like crazy lately. I can't believe you haven't noticed." One of them stopped and wiped sweat off his forehead.

"No way buddy, I am telling ya Giovanni is just under a lot of stress. It is the busiest time of year after all. I mean with that wife of his and his son and the team. You know how things get sometimes upstairs." Eddie sighed leaning against the computer.

"Well whatever it is this is my first break in three weeks." The other grunt yawned and continued walking. "I mean he's making us make these bombs! It takes three days just to make one!"

"This is a bomb factory!" I gasp to myself.

"We should get paid a bit more if you ask me. Since we are dealing with high explosives ya know." Eddie nodded as they walked into the break room.

I step out of the shadows and face the heat of the factory. I'd never been in a bomb factory before and couldn't understand why it was so hot in here. Then I saw them dumping hot metal into moulds for parts. Parts for the bomb not the explosives. God knows where they fill the bombs.

The floor is made of metal as well but has holes in it so you can see through to the next floor. I can't bother focusing on the other details because I was busy looking for Pikachu, the gym leaders, Giovanni and more importantly that machine that rips time and space! But I did notice the floor made a Ching-ching sound when you walked on it.

I went through the opposite door to the break room. Hopefully this takes me somewhere and I don't get caught.

A squad of five grunts ran by like soldiers and I jump into a closet to my right. This isn't going to work! I can't keep hiding in rooms like this. What happens when there isn't a room? But my luck had changed for the better I guess. When I turned on the light in the closet there were team rocket outfits hanging around me. Even better they had my size.

So after a quick clothing change I'm back in the hallway again. The alarm that signals quitting time rings and the workers and grunts in the hall cheer as they rush a door that says "Rocket Worker Rooms". I suppose that's where they sleep and live. Even at Christmas time they are still down here in the heat and not with family, friends and loved ones. But it can't be helped I guess.

This black clothing feels weird to me. I feel like a total dirt bag wearing these colours. But it's a small price to pay for freedom I guess.

"Hey Chuck!" A woman shouts at me down the hall. "Chuck! Chuckie! Chuckster! Chuckereno! Chuuuuuuuck."

"Huh?" I turn around to face the woman who shouted at me trying to hide my eyes with the hat.

"Chuck why aren't you going to your room?" The woman puts her arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek.

"What the?" I stare at her for a moment.

"Darling you are working too hard." The woman laughs and kisses me on the lips this time. "Remember Eddie can't know about _**us **_ok honey."

"Eddie?" I raise an eyebrow remembering the sweaty grunts from before.

"Yeeeeeeeees... my husband silly." She laughs at me.

"Oh of... of coarse...b...baby..." I force a smile trying to play along.

"Baby? You never call me baby..." She looks at me strangely. "You feel ok?"

"It's my New Year's resolution... haha... starting early baby." I lie through my teeth.

"Oh good for you sweetness." She smiled. "Go to bed soon... I mean you have to work again tomorrow."

As she walked away making flirty jesters, blowing kisses and giggling I couldn't help but think how wrong that was. So strange....

After she turned the corner my first thought was "Get this uniform off of me now!" but I couldn't... it was part of the plan... even though there was no plan.

But what I did notice was the arrows on the wall that said "Bosses emergency bunker this way". What a great tip. Giovanni must be here! And this time there is nowhere to run!


	11. December 22

_**DECEMBER 22**_

As I run up the hall following the arrows to Giovanni's bunker a loud DING shakes the mine (if that's what it is). And a loud voice booms over the speakers.

"It is now 1:00 AM! You know what that means you lazy, useless bums! Get back to work!"

"Oh no.... I gotta get out of these clothes or I'm gonna get worked like someone's B**tch."

"Hey Chuckie! Up already eh!" A man calls down the hall.

"What are you doing down here Chuck? I mean you work with the boss." The man pats my back. "You checking stuff out for him or something?"

"Ummm... just looking around... I'm on my way back right now..." I lie to yet another sucker.

"Nice. Hey ask the boss if I can have the next couple days off with the family alright?" He smiles with hope at me. "I mean I know you are getting a lot of people asking you to put in a good word and all... but as a friend... can you?"

"Uh... I'll try..." I look away.

"Neat! By the way... your voice is kinda scratchy... you should like a 14 year old boy hitting puberty. Do you have a cold?" He laughs.

"Uh yeah a cold." I fake cough into my hand.

"Thought so... get well soon pal. I have to go melt down some metal for those bombs... but you know that." He sighs patting my back again and waving as he walks off.

"Bye..." I wave back.

Wow... whoever this Chuck guy is he has connections. Lucky for me I kind of look like him I guess. This just makes me one step closer to Giovanni!

After people waving, smiling and talking to me and asking me to put in a good word for them I reach what I have been looking for... the door that read "Giovanni, Team Rocket Head."

I put my hand on the doorknob, it's locked. I can hear Giovanni's loud and aggressive voice inside. I jiggle the knob a bit and the door flies open.

A scientist with goggles on waves me in. "Chuck we were waiting for you."

I don't say a word. Just nod as I follow the scientist in.

"Well it's good to see we're all here." Giovanni grinned at me.

"Sorry I'm late sir." I cough trying to lower my voice.

"Jeez do you have a cold or something Chuck? You sound awful!" A lady in a lab could eyeballs me.

"Uh... yes... blasted cold." I cough.

"Right." Giovanni looked at me suspiciously.

Don't tell me he knows already!

"Well... everyone take a seat around the table and we can start!" Giovanni's advisor walked us over to a round table with just enough spots for everyone.

Everyone took a seat... and I was the only one without one... guess where the last seat was? Yep next to the "boss" Giovanni himself.

"Chuck! Get over here and sit down so we can start! Jeez you're acting like you're lost or something." Giovanni ordered.

"Right away." I nod.

As soon as I sit down the scientist stands up and presses a button on the table. A huge screen drops down behind him and fills up with graphs, charts, words, number and equations.

He pulls out a laser pointer and starts pointing at things on the screen. "As you can see here Giovanni production has gone up like a hot air balloon ever since we brought aka Chuck abroad."

The people around the table start clapping and look at me, everyone but Giovanni.

"Good job Chuck!" a man on the other side of the table smiled.

"Yeah good work." A woman with a clip board on the right side smiled at me.

"That's great... but what is the bad news?" Giovanni grinned satisfied. "There is always bad news."

"Ummm.... because of that medaling Ash Ketchum sir.... our success rating has dropped." The scientist looked at the floor.

"Did you hear he might be in the mine?" A man with red hair whispered to the woman and man next to him.

"Oh yeah! They say he is dressed up like a Rocket member and is looking for the boss." A man across the table nodded.

Soon the whole table was buzzing about me... gossiping about how their friend "saw me". I started sinking down into my chair once someone yelled "Why didn't we just kill the bastard in the first place instead of playing with his life!?"

"Settle down Mr. Simons..." Giovanni glared at the man with blonde hair. "I believe Mr. Charles has the answer to that question."

Giovanni stared me down as I swallowed hard.

"I..I do? I mean I do!" I stand up and walk over to the screen as the scientist sits down.

The screen changes its images and all eyes are on me.

"Ummm... ahem.... yes..." I clear my throat. "As you can see..."

"Aren't you gonna use your laser pointer sir?" The lady in the lab coat raised her hand.

"Ummm... yeah thank you for reminding me..." I nodded. "Now where did I put it?"

I start searching my pockets but not laser pointer...

"Oh for heaven sakes! Just start the damn thing already!" Giovanni yelled impatiently banging his fist on the table.

"Here use mine..." The scientist hands me his green laser.

"Um... thank you.." I nodded at him. "So as I was saying!"

"About time!" Mr. Simons yelled.

"Mr. Simons!" Giovanni growled.

"Sorry sir... continue.." Mr. Simons looked at the floor.

"Ummm the reason we used time warp was because... umm... because..." I search my brain for a good excuse. "Because.... um mamama...."

I was in trouble of the deepest kind! Giovanni probably already knows why... what the heck am I saying? Of course he knows why! He's team head! If I get this wrong he'll know I'm me.... and not Chuck or Charles or whoever! So I said the first thing that came to mind and seemed cruel like team rocket.

"To toy with him!" I blurt out loud.

"Good thinking Mr. Charles!" A couple people clapped again.

"But why spend all that cash?" Mr. Simons raised his hand.

"Because we can!" A woman stood up. "We're getting most of it back in those taxes Mr. Charles came up with also."

More clapping and nods of approval.

"Thank you..." I mouth to her without talking.

She just winks at me like I'm her boyfriend or something... is that Chuck guy a pimp or something? I mean all the woman at this table are winking, waving and blowing kisses at me.

"Yes... what she said! We are Team Rocket! And we spent so much money on Jessie, James and meowth's crazy plans to catch Pikachu in that alternate reality. Like think of all the money we spent on those hot air balloons?" I explain.

"Good point... ..." Giovanni nods in approval chuckling. "That's why in this reality they are janitors' hahaha! I didn't want to make that same mistake."

There was more clapping and laughing in the room. But suddenly the door swung open as I went to sit down. It was the real Chuck! Now I'm screwed!


	12. December 23

_**DECEMBER 23**_

_Author notes: You're about to see why this was marked the 23__rd__ and not the 22__nd__. So just read and you'll find out. And __Kelly of the midnight dawn__, this chapter is for you lol. Because I know how badly you wanted that confrontation. _

So there stood the real Chuck or Mr. Charles or whoever he is. The very first word out of his mouth was "Imposter!"

He pointed a finger at me and the rest of the table glared at me. It was obvious he was the real Chuck. He was taller, had a deeper voice, a bit fatter and was growing facial hair.

Giovanni knocked the hat off my head and his eyes widened. "Ah ha!" he grabbed my hair and threw me at the wall.

Suddenly a flash of light. "Dammit!" Giovanni shouted. "He's warping! Where is that machine!?"

He didn't even know?

And poof in a white flash... I'm in some sort of jail cell.

"Ash!" a bunch of voice cried out.

"Brock? Sabrina? Misty's sisters?" I scan the room up and down.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Pikachu!" I smile.

"Ash, we saw the footage on that machine over there! You are awesome!" Brock smiled at me.

"And like what happened to Misty the maid... after that the machine went nuts and we have been using voice commands for it." Lily explained.

"We're on your side!" Erika shouted.

"That's how come you have been jumping from day to day." Sabrina nodded.

"We can see the important events on that screen and when give a voice command and then bam your on that day." Brock smiled.

"Thanks guys...."I grin.

"We saw you were in trouble so we just jumped you to today." Erika yawned. "But we have been watching that screen for hours..."

The machine was like a computer pretty much... nothing that important... but it was playing footage of me from years ago when I first started my adventure to when I made that wish. And there was ever security camera footage on there! And Giovanni was coming this way!

Before I could warn the gym leaders and Pikachu the door flung open. "ASH KETCHUM!"

"Oh boy...." The gym leaders looked at Giovanni rather scared.

"Grunts! Get them out of here! I need a word with Mr. Ketchum here..." Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir!" The grunts nodded pulling the cage the gym leaders were locked up in out of the room.

The door slammed and it was just me and Giovanni and the computer.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you Ash?" Giovanni ran his fingers across the keyboard.

"Why are you doing this!?" I yell behind the bars.

"Why? WHY!?" Giovanni shouts throwing a chair across the room in rage. "I'll tell ya why!"

"You know my boy Damien!?" he shouted.

"Yes!" I shout back.

"Well he looks just like you... and you know why?" Giovanni calmed down a bit.

"Why?" I ask.

"He _is_ you Ash! Alternate reality you." Giovanni scoffed.

"And...." I stare at him.

"Connect the dots boy! I'm his father, you mother is his mother!" Giovanni made a hand jester.

"Y..you..you...you're my f..fa..father?" I stutter in disbelief.

"Got that right Ash!" Giovanni spat on the floor. "Your mother got all goody-goody in that reality and left my side after you were born. She didn't want her child to be the next Rocket boss. So she left me and raised you on her own."

"Mom..."I look at my hand for some reason. "That's why she said it took my father a couple days to get to Viridian city.... you were the leader! You never left!"

"That's why you are such a good pokémon trainer Ash... my blood runs through your veins. How does that feel? How does it feel to be part of the greatest organization in the world?" Giovanni laughed at me.

"That can't be true..." I run my back to the wall.

"Believe it Ash!" Giovanni slammed his hands on the keyboard. "And that is the reason boy..."

I look at him strangely as I slide to the floor... I felt like I just had a heart attack. My heart must have skipped a beat or two. This was unreal.

"That's the reason I wanted to mess with your life." He gridded his teeth. "If I had a child they should be the heir to the Rocket empire. But you refuse and are all goody-goody... so the best way to deal with this is to kill you and act like you were never even born. Then my alternate reality son Damien would be able to run things."

"Uh huh...." I look at him astonished.

"Now do you understand!? If you are not going to own up to your destiny of being heir to the empire than you are better off dead!" He shouted.

"But why not just forget about me?" I swallow hard.

He walks to the bars on my cell and leans in to look me in the eyes. "Too many people in this building know about you and the truth. So if you had an _accident _they would eventually forget you."

"So it's an image thing?" I stand up.

"In the end yes... just because your bloody mother went all good girl on me when I was about to shape you to be heir." Giovanni coughed/

"Well good for mom!" I jump at him.

"And the other reason.." He stepped back and ignored what I just said. "You are clearly becoming strong... and I feared you would be able to overthrow the team one day."

"That was kind of the plan." I grab the bars.

"And that Chuck fellow you impersonated.... yes he just gave me the idea." Giovanni grinned.

"But now I have you all alone... and those gym leaders aren't here to protect you with that stupid machine over there. I'm not even sure why we put it in here in the first place. I suppose there was nowhere else to put it..." Giovanni explained.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"Finish you off and do what Mr. Simons said... kill the bastard!" He laughed pulling a gun out of his suit.

"What do I do?" I ask myself as I raise my hands in the air. "That machine is voice activated.....that could work! Worth a shot or I'll get shot."

"Um... machine! Ash Ketchum, December 24 evening, Pallet town!" I yell desperately.

"What!?" Giovanni dropped the gun and ran to the machine.

"Access granted." The machine beeped softly as a white flash of light appeared. For once I feel good doing this.


	13. December 24 & 25

_**DECEMBER 24 &25**_

I find myself sitting in the dark in Pallet town...

"Holy pidgey it's Christmas Eve!" I slap my forehead. "I have to get back! I need to get back! Back to the way things use to be! Misty, Brock, Mom, Pikachu, Professor Oak, everyone."

I stand in front of the rubble that was the team rocket HQ and fall to my knees. I start to cry for some reason. "Why the heck did I even warp here anyway!??!" Well I guess I needed to get away from Giovanni... so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I wanna go home!" I smash my fists into the snow as I sob. "I wanna go home now!"

I had had enough of this Giovanni being my father, wanting to kill me and I have no friends reality. This sucks!

"Just...just send me home..." I wipe tears off my face as I black out.

I open my eyes and I find myself lying on the couch in a house... not just any house... MY HOUSE!

"Finally awake Ash?" a voice laughed from the kitchen.

I look over and see Brock laughed as he bit into a piece of toast. "Mental note for next Christmas... don't drink that much egg nog."

"Egg nog?" I scratch my head.

"Yeah that much is not good for you. You just kept, drinking and drinking and drinking. You must have downed at least five dozen large cartons." Brock giggled as he finished his toast. "Misty! Dawn! May! Delia! Pikachu! Guess who woke up just in time?"

"Wha?" I look over as everyone ran down stairs.

"Oh Ash honey up just in time to unwrap presents!" Mom gave me a hug.

"Mom!" I cried out hugging her tightly back. "I'm your only child right?"

"Ummm yes?" She laughed confused.

"Good!" I let go as I stand up.

The house was decorated with the normal Christmas decorations. A tree, presents, lights and all sorts of stuff.

As I give May and Dawn hugs and quickly run over to Misty.

"Misty! You're alive!" I smile almost crying.

"Um yes..."She raised an eyebrow but I didn't care as I wrapped my arms around her. She didn't bother hugging me back but that was fine.

When I let go her face was beat red though. May and Dawn were laughing up a storm when I turn around.

Misty was speechless after that. But she did punch me in the arm and hid her face, which is close enough to a hug for me.

"I can't believe it! I must be dreaming!" I second guess myself. "Somebody pinch me!"

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiika!" Pikachu used thunderbolt on me.

"I didn't actually mean it..." I lay on the floor in pain. "Pikachu come here buddy!"

I give a hug to my bestest of best friends. And squeeze him like a teddy bear. "I missed you!"

"I missed all of you!" I shout in happiness.

"Ash... you just passed out after drinking a bunch of egg nog last night before the Christmas party. And you didn't wake up." Mom explained. "You see there was a thing of egg nog with alcohol mixed in it... and that's what you drank."

'Yeah but you didn't get drunk... just fainted in the middle of the room..." Brock scratched his chin.

"You mean... team rocket didn't blow up your gym and take you prisoner? Or kill Misty? And Giovanni isn't my father?" I ask confused.

That couldn't have all been a dream... could it? It was too real! Don't tell me it was just a dream!

"That must have been some dream you had." May laughed.

"How did you two get here?" I ask looking at May and Dawn.

"You invited us..." Dawn looked at me strangely.

"Ah who cares let's just open some gifts!" Mom smiled trying to change the subject. "Giovanni your father! That's the craziest thing I have ever heard. Here Brock this one is for you."

"Thanks?" Brock took a green package with a purple ribbon from mom.

Misty was still red as I passed a purple present with a red bow on it. "I guess this is from me.." I shrug.

Before she unwrapped it mom handed me one from Johnny... JOHNNY!?

I run out the front door with no shoes on as everyone shouts at me to come back. I run through the empty town to Johnny's house.... Johnny's big house. I knock on the door.

The door flies open and I look down and there is Johnny.

"Johnny!" I shouted grabbing him up like a doll and hugging him. "You aren't poor!"

"Well duh." Johnny laughed as I dropped him. "You're awake!"

"Yes!" I laugh.

"You drank more egg nog than I thought was humanly possible." He smiled. "Wanna come inside?"

"Can't, have to get back. I just wanted to stop by." I shook my head.

"Ok then. Merry Christmas!" He giggles as he shuts the door and I run back home.

"Ash it's beautiful!" Misty cried out as I opened the door.

"Um... what's beautiful?" I laugh as she hugs me tight.

"I'll wear it forever!" she stated in the happiest tone of voice.

"Wear what?" I give her a weird look.

"The silver bracelet you gave me silly!" She giggled like a child as she showed it to me. "I don't know where you got the money but it's amazing!"

"Misty I didn't-

"I love it!"

"Misty!"

"Misty I wanna see it!" May called.

Misty ran over to May and Dawn to show it off. I look over at Brock and he shrugs.

I seriously didn't buy her that... I bought her socks not a silver bracelet. I may be confused but I know what I bought her.

I look to mom... she grins and winks at me. So she bought it! But why? Well that's a senseless question... I mean that's like asking why I went through all that in my "dream/nightmare". Like that must have been real right? I mean where did that black out come from? Did someone destroy the machine? Giovanni wouldn't have right? Or would he?

After everyone finished opening their gifts they went to the kitchen for breakfast and I was cleaning up the wrapping paper on the floor when I found a present that hadn't been opened. It was for me as well. It wasn't very big and it didn't say who it was from.

So I unwrap the box and open the small white box inside the wrapping. Inside was a note that read this.

_**Dear Ash,**_

_After you warped to Pallet town Giovanni was in a big fit of rage. And went nuts and she smashed the machine into bits in anger alone. So you have Giovanni to thank for you being back home again._

_**From Misty**_

What in the world is going on? It was a dream, it wasn't a dream? Now Misty is writing me notes! Misty died in that reality didn't she!? I'm so confused!

But as I think about it maybe when Giovanni destroyed the machine the alternate reality went back to normal and I was sent back here... and Misty came back to life! It's all very complicated and I'd rather not go over it since it _**is**_Christmas. I run over to the kitchen and put my arms over my mom's and Misty's shoulders and look at everyone.

"I love you guys." I laugh embarrassed. "Merry Christmas guys!"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Ash." The all laugh confused.

I guess some things are better left untouched or untold. And this story is one of those things. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone.

**THE END**

_Happy Holiday's everyone. _

_With love from PrincessRocker61 ^_^_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
